


Welcome Home

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic!MEANIE, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: Mingyu comes home to Wonwoo busy reading on his table.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> a domestic!meanie drabble inspired by this very cute [meanie fanart ](https://twitter.com/moiiemoi/status/919152178169708545)♡

The door to the apartment opens and Wonwoo looks up just in time to see Mingyu toeing of his sneakers at the doorway. It’s been months but his heartbeat still picks up and a blush creeps up on his face as he turns back to the book he’s reading and try to understand.

 

He turns the pages of his book, just skimming through it and clearly not understanding anything and trying to tell himself that he’ll just return to it tomorrow as he waits for Mingyu’s footsteps to reach his ears. Wonwoo wasn’t disappointed when a figure suddenly looms behind him, the tall shadow of Mingyu’s body reflecting on the wall and he holds his breath.

 

“Hey, hyung,” Mingyu greets in his vanilla-sweet voice. Wonwoo will never understand how he manages to sound so soft and sweet when his voice is so deep. He knows there’s a soft smile on Mingyu’s face accompanying that greeting and it takes all of his self-control not to just bolt up from his seat and latch himself on the younger man. 

 

Wonwoo was about to nod, to acknowledge Mingyu and go back to pretending that he was busy with his book - well, he was. Up until he heard the door open and his favorite person walked in - when suddenly, he felt lips on the crown of his head, Mingyu’s scent enveloping him and the weight of his head on Wonwoo’s can’t go unnoticed. 

 

“I’m home. Have you eaten?” He asks before disappearing into their kitchen. “What should I cook?”

 

Wonwoo is sure his face is flaming and he close his book to bury his face on his drawn up knees, fighting the urge to squeal.  _ What did he ever do to deserve sweet and caring Kim Mingyu as a boyfriend? _

 

“Hyung? You okay?” Mingyu peeks from the kitchen and grins at the sight of his boyfriend curled up on his computer seat. 

 

Wonwoo clears his throat and nods. “J-just.. Anything’s fine,” he stutters out, missing the widening of Mingyu’s smile. “Okay.”

 

Wonwoo clenches his fist, his heart still on it’s fast beating, and he decided he can do something for Mingyu as well. Mingyu can’t be the only one giving the attention. He stands up from his seat, shuffling towards the kitchen and is greeted by Mingyu’s back. An overwhelming warmth engulfs Wonwoo’s being and a soft smile made it’s way on his face. He walks towards the boy, peeking from Mingyu’s shoulder to what he’s cooking and Mingyu looks at his shoulder to acknowledge him with a smile.

 

“Wonwoo-hyung?”

 

Wonwoo stares back up at him, smiling before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Mingyu’s lips.

 

Mingyu’s wide eyes meets his when they both pull back and Wonwoo’s smile turns shy as he feels the heat on his cheeks return.

“What was that for?” Mingyu asks, clearly fighting the urge to break out into a big smile. It’s not everyday that his Wonwoo is this affectionate towards him.

Wonwoo’s arms circles around his waist as the older man perch his chin on his shoulders.

“Welcome home, Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me a shout on twitter @kwxnhoshis :)


End file.
